To Make Things Right
by takeapeektomysoul
Summary: Dolce won't let anyone go near her son, Julian. Logan is desperate so he asked for the help of the tweedles. /I suck at making summaries/


Hi! For more fics, you can follow my tumblr account. It's .com :D I also accept prompts, just leave it in my ask. Enjoy :)

* * *

Almost everyone has recovered from their physical injuries. The tweedles are slowly turning back to their usual self –the one who cause mischief, Blaine and Kurt are mushy together again, Reed can paint again, Dwight is back to hunting and throwing rock salt everywhere, etc. but even though most of them have recovered, one of them is still unconscious in the happenings around him –Julian Larson.

Julian is one of the most injured among them, physically and emotionally. The fiasco reached the media so now they want to know the latest information about the recovery of the said actor. But Dolce Larson forbids any kind of media to know anything about his son's recovery. If there will be a moment when she'll want to keep his son away from the public, it's this time. She's not the most loving and the best mom to Julian but Julian is her only son –her precious child whom she braced with all the luxury and popularity in a very young age. Julian grew up before the eyes of everyone. He missed alot of things in life. He missed to be a normal kid, playing with classmates and all. Instead of doing those things, he'd been busy doing movies, commercials, photo shoots and stuffs. But above all the things he'd missed in life, Dolce knows what Julian missed the most –having a family. Ever since their divorce, Dolce had been selfcentered that she forgets about her precious little boy.

Seeing Julian right now in his hospital bed with all the machines connected to his body, he looks very fragile, and her precious baby boy –not a baby anymore. He grew up so fast. Apparently, as he grew up, their relationship drifts apart. If Dolce could only turn back time, she wants to be back in that time when she and her husband got a divorce. She knows that she can't stop that from happening, some things just drift apart. But she didn't mean it to happen with Julian. If only she can go back to that day, she'll hold Julian in her arms and tell him that everything will be alright instead of locking herself in a room and drowning herself in alcohol while she hears her son crying in his room. Julian was so young back then. But there is nothing she can do to turn back time, not her popularity, not her fortune, nothing.

Julian has been unconscious for weeks and everyone is worried about him. Everyone wants to know how he's doing but with Dolce's strict supervision, even his best friends are not allowed to visit him. That leaves Logan frustrated and more worried. He tried to talk it once to Mrs. Larson, he tries to tell her that he just need to see Julian even for a short while but Dolce stands on her ground and refuse to let Logan in. Logan is desperate to see Julian, even just a glimpse of him. Desperate times results to desperate measures. Logan wants to see Julian; he _needs_ to see Julian and he will see him even if it means to ask for help from the tweedles.

It was late afternoon when they decided to commence their plan. Logan and the tweedles with some reporters & paparatzis entered the hospital unnoticed. Since they're very desperate, the decided to go for the biggest plan to take Dolce's mind away from guarding Julian's room and that includes the minds of the guards (4) surrounding the said room. All the reporters and paparatzis look casual on their outfits, the look like they're about to visit a patient or something. Their recorders, mics, cameras are hidden in their bags. All of them are ready to shift to their working selves the moment they come in sight with Dolce Larson.

Meanwhile in Julian's room, Dolce is sitting beside the bed of her son; Julian still unconscious. Dolce decided to head home for a while to take a shower. She gazes at her son, plant a kiss in his forehead before she leaves the room. Accidentally, she left her car key in a table near Julian's bed, maybe because of her lack of sleep. She was already in the carpark when all of a sudden reporters and paparatzis come her way and attacked her with various questions. She refused to go back inside for she knows they will only follow her into her son's room so she looked for her keys in her bag as fast as she could so that she can leave already but when she'd already looked every pocket of her bag, her car key wasn't there.

She can't risk going back upstairs to get her keys. It would only cause to bigger trouble, they will only follow her. Knowing that, she reached down her bag to retrieve her phone. She called one of the guards to assist her in the parking lot. What she didn't know was that all the guards followed suit, leaving Julian's room open and free for anyone who wish to enter. Seeing their chance, the twins pushed Logan inside the room and promised to guard the halls for him. He muttered a quick thank you before completely entering the room.

Once he's inside the room, Julian's fragile figure started to cause tears in the prefect's eyes. Julian looked so weak. All this time, to him his bestfriend was so strong and brave, oblivious on all the things the actor was going through before. If only he knew back then, Julian's feelings for him, everything he had done for him. None of this would have happened. But he can't turn back time. He's left with the option to make things better in the present and that's why he's here. _He's there for the guy he loves, the guy he loves all along._

He took a seat beside Julian's bed and held his hand. He traced small circles in the actor's hand wishing that it may cause some reaction to Julian. But only the beeping of the machine was heard. He was told that people in this condition can hear you even if they look unconscious in the things happening around them. So he gives it a try. He took a deep breath, with Julian's hand still in his he began to talk.

"Hi Jules. I really wish you can hear me right now…but if you wake up and say to me that you didn't, I can always repeat it to you because this is something I want to instil in your mind…and in your heart." Logan paused for a while. He contemplated on the things he'll say. He wants to make sure he'll say the right things; he'll say what he truly feels. "I don't know why I did those things before but remember Joshua, Blaine and Kurt? If you'll look closely they have qualities near yours. Kurt is the most close to you and your divaness. Maybe that's the reason why I really liked-loved Kurt before. But after thinking, so much thinking, it was always you. _You_. It's you that I love, not Joshua, Blaine, Kurt or anyone, it's you. I'm such a coward in admitting it to you, to Derek but especially to myself. I don't know why but for me, you deserve someone who would treat you like their everything, someone who'll make you feel loved and cared. I'm afraid I can't be that to you…" Tears are already streaming down the prefect's face. Things hit him like a bomb, it hit him when it was nearly too late. But no, he's still given the chance to make things right and that's what he's doing. He looked at the actors face and continued to talk. "…But I want to try. I want to be that person to you. It may not be easy, it may not go smooth, our personalities might clash but you're worth a shot, princess. I really want to make things right so allow me to say that one thing I've been denying to the world and to myself. Julian Alexander Talal Larson-Armstrong, I-I" He never thought it would be this hard and painful. There is no guarantee that Julian will be waking up but he knows that Julian is a fighter; he'll fight his way out of this. _"I love you."_ His tears are already clouding his vision. He used his free hand to wipe the tears in his eyes to look at the beautiful boy before him. He clutch tighter on the hand in his. "Please wake up. Please wake up soon." He looked at the actor as if he's waiting for a certain or any reaction but again, only the beeping machines filled the room. The prefect reached out to put a stray hair away from the actor's face. "I'll wait for you come back, diva. I'll wait even if it will take weeks or months. I'll wait for you." He whispered his promise to Julian before planting a kiss in his forehead.

Logan didn't know why but he's still quietly sobbing. One big weight has been lifted from his chest; he should be happy but he could only be totally happy once the actor is back to his consciousness. He rested his head against Julian's hand and sobbed quietly. Logan was so overwhelmed with his emotions that he didn't notice the stirring in the bed.

Julian's heart was rising. He can't believe what he heard. He thinks it's just a dream but the moment he opened his eyes, he saw the blond prefect beside his bed resting in head in his hand while he quietly sob. _It's real._ He used his other hand to reach out to pat the prefect's hair, to somehow calm him down. He can't believe that it's not a dream, that Logan Wright loves him back. Even with a hoarse and weak voice, he felt obliged to finally stop the agony of the prefect so he muttered the words that would make things right. "I love you too, you squid." Logan froze. _Could it be real?_ Slowly, he looked up and his eyes met Julian's. The actor is weakly smiling down on him. He rubbed both his eyes with the back of his hands and look again. The image didn't change at all. _So this is real._ Tears started to form again in Logan's eyes. He can't believe that Julian is back! Julian started to panic when he saw the tears in those green eyes. He reached out to stop it from falling while saying "Nonononononono. Why are you crying? Are you okay?" The prefect just laughed and touched the hand that is still resting in his face. "I'm just happy that you're back, you're finally back." Logan was lost in his thoughts, silently thanking Blaine for telling him that it might help to talk to him. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Julian coughed. He hurriedly grabbed the glass of water in the nearby table and assisted Julian in drinking water. Julian muttered a small thank you before closing his eyes for a moment.

While Julian is still adjusting from his surroundings, Logan didn't waste his time. He bolted out to look for the twins. The moment they saw Logan, the twins stood up and asked if everything was okay. The prefect was in tears again but this time, tears of joy. The twins thought Logan was just having a breakdown so they enveloped him into a hug. "It's alright, Knave." "Yeah. We're here for you" Logan pulled away from the twins to tell the news. "Julian is awake!" There is a brief moment of silence between the three of them before they burst into happy creatures and hugged eachother. "Thank you so much for helping me in this one, Tweedles." They twins saw the sincerity in those hopeful and happy green eyes. It's good to see those eyes alive again. "Anything for you, Knave." Logan smiled at the twins. They we're his first true friends afterall. Before he completely forgot why he's outside and not with Julian he asked the twins to call for the nurse and doctor to check on Julian. Logan said thanks again before they bolted in different directions.

When he entered the room, Julian's eyes are open again. He walked his way to his seat and took his place. He held Julian's hand in his again. "I'm happy you're back." Julian looked at him. "Me too." They stayed quiet for awhile, just savouring the moment until Julian decided to break the silence. "Do you mean it? I mean everything you said?" He looked away after asking his question. Logan saw the growing blush in the actor's face. How can he manage to be so beautiful amidst waking up from a long sleep, he doesn't know and it'll remain a mystery for sure. All he knows that Julian is beautiful. He used his free hand to make the actor look at him before he said yes. Julian's face is positively red now. "Logan." His voice sounded weak and he kind of heard a hint of fear from it. He hummed to make the diva know that he's listening. "I'm scared." Logan stood up and gently wrapped his arms around Julian. "We'll be here for you. _I'll be here for you_. You've already experience a lot of things. Let me be the one to protect you this time. If you'll let yourself trust me, let me accompany you in your journey out of this. It would be tough but I'll never leave your side. We may argue on things and things might clash like the way it used to be but I'll be there for you. Jus-Just let me be there for you. Please don't push me away this time, Jules. Please."

Julian was in tears by the time Logan finished speaking. He never thought he'd hear those words from Logan, words that he's been yearning to hear for three years. He can't believe that it could still happen amidst all the hardships and pains he'd experienced. Julian looked up at those green eyes and just like a kid he asked "Promise?" Logan lovingly smiled at Julian. "Promise" He plants a peck in the actor's lips before doing the same in his forehead. _The kiss could wait. Julian's weak for that_. Logan held Julian protectively in his arms with Julian's head resting in his chest, near his heart. Julian can't help but smile as he hears the heartbeat of the guy he loves especially after knowing that it beats for him. They waited quietly, contented in eachother's presence, for the doctor and nurse to come and check on Julian.

_/If you're wondering what happened to Dolce and the guards, does it really matter? We have a happy jogan here. Just like what we wanted./_

Logan knows that things won't be easy for them but just like what he promised, he'll be there for Julian. It's about time to make things right.

* * *

The end.


End file.
